Kazumi Sazuki
Kazumi Sazuki (鈴木一美, Suzuki Kazumi) also known as the Shadow Hero: Mirabilis '''is a student that attends U.A. High School, especially as a first year. She currently takes the Hero Course, as a response to being a recommendation. (Kazumi has a "canonical" and "fanonical" version. Her canonical version ties in with characters from the original BNHA series and the fanonical version is a version where all characters (such as her relatives, friends, etc.) are all developed by me! The fanonical version is still a WIP though, so don't expect to see a lot of that here.) Appearance Kazumi is a young girl with an average height. She has a normal body build, but her arms are particularly shorter than normal. She also has medium length, wavy dark brown hair. Her bangs tend to swoop over to the left. A small part of her bangs swoop over to the right, but the majority of it goes to the left. Her eyes are quite large, similar to those of Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka. Her eye colour is burgundy. Clothing School She wears her normal school uniform and glasses. Home/Normal Her clothes are particularly a random t-shirt, shorts, and glasses. Contacts are a possibility, but she finds them too annoying. Street Clothes A skirt, boots, a shirt, and a denim jacket. The sleeves are normally rolled up to about under her elbow. Her street clothes possess a black and white colour scheme. Gym Clothes She wears the normal UA gym clothes, but the only alteration is that she wears her gloves and contacts. Hero She is dressed in the white uniform blouse, uniform skirt, and uniform stockings. Over the uniform, she wears a thick dark grey jacket, similar to a trench coat. (The trench coat has lots of pockets inside- and random equipment from caltrops to simply nothing (shadows) are held in the pockets.) Her sleeves are rolled up slightly below her wrist, and she wears a pair of thick leather gloves. A hood is normally pulled up over her head but may be pulled down. A mask (similar to a surgical mask) is worn on her face. Her shoes are heavy and black- but boots are worn as an alternative about after the Sports Festival. She wears contacts quite normally. Hero 2 (Adult) She wears a white blouse, knee-length socks, a black skirt, and black boots. She wears a large and thick, tan trench coat with black gloves and a surgical mask. A cheap utility belt with pockets is worn around her waist. The trench coat has many large pockets inside, most filled with small objects to aide her in battle. A helmet-like hood is worn over her head, with intricate designs resembling a bird. A fedora-like top hat is worn on her head over her hood. Her hair is gathered to her right side. She wears a dark grey shawl around her neck. Her staff is carried with her as well. Glasses are normally depicted, but options may vary. Contacts and Glasses It may seem odd how the presence of either glasses or contacts is listed in each of Kazumi's outfits. The thing about them is that it was especially gifted to her by her father. The contacts/glasses are sort of a long story. Apparently, after her father turned evil, he became suspicious of everybody, especially Aizawa (who he was afraid would turn on him and try to destroy everything he had). The contacts/glasses prevent the Erasure quirk from taking effect on its wearer (specifically Kazumi in this case). From time to time, she does not wear her equipment, only because of the fact that the trusts Aizawa and also that wearing those are annoying. But she truly does need her glasses/contacts to see properly. Personality Kazumi is a very aloof and kuudere-like girl. She is described as a cold and sadistic person in battle- not fearing to hurt the enemy at all. She distances herself from a lot of people, considering what her past was like. Kazumi also has a competitive nature; striving to become the best of the best. When she loses something- she doesn't display her disappointment but is silently mad at herself. At about the start of junior high, she was sent to go live with her uncle, since her father wanted her to live in a safer environment, where his business wouldn't get in the way of her dreams. She was also bullied a lot in junior high for being the daughter of a well-known villain. This particularly led her to become very secretive about a lot of things- even the simplest of things like her birthday, her favourite colour, etc. She's typically toxic towards anybody she dislikes or is upset at. She normally glares at whoever she hates tries to approach her. Another way she may display this is banging her head on a surface, such as a wall, desk, and a book. Kazumi is also germophobic. She simply just wants to stay healthy and clean, and normally a speck of dust annoys her a lot. Living with cats and a really messed up uncle really doesn't help though- so she normally cleans up the entire house on Sunday, and minorly sweeps and mops the house every day in case. Even though she's such a neat-freak, her room is very messy on most days. Homework is normally sprawled across the floor. Her sadistic side is also a nice attribute about her. She is sitting in class when Eijiro Kirishima asks her about what she thinks about this class. She responds with: "Oh- it's okay I guess. I simply just would like to ''rip out the throats of some people and '''toss them into a burning pit of hell flame for them all to die. Otherwise, it's pretty tolerable compared to other classes I've had in the past." This results in most of the class staring at her in a scared expression, as her smile intensifies and her eyes glow red. her hair is in front of her face, making her seem similarly to Japanese urban-legend Hachishakusama. This is mentioned by Toru Hagakure as she peeps to look from behind Mina Ashido. History As a young child (about 5-7 years old), her mother died due to being sacrificed to the villains in a large fight. Kazumi's father became outraged at this decision and turned on the heroes. He first became a sort of a leader figure to the Vigilantes, even though he had the opportunity to stay a Pro Hero. (Fun Fact: He wanted to help the Vigilantes achieve their goal of helping people- an opportunity they were rejected of in younger years.) He then moved on from that to become a Villian. At the time, Kazumi didn't particularly have a clue about what was going on. Her dream was to become a Pro Hero, "Just like Mommy and Daddy." Even though her father didn't support the idea of becoming a hero, he still wanted for her to achieve her dreams, and not to fall into the wrong path he had already walked. In about grade 4, she was enrolled in a special school for young prodigies with unique quirks. At about grade 6, her father brought her to Aizawa so he could raise her, as he didn't feel as if his business would suit her. Kazumi was quite devastated for about the entire year but got over it by about the end of grade 6. She was recommended to attend U.A. High School. She passed the exam and earned 3rd place in the overall exam. Though encouraged by her father to open up to others, she prefers to keep to herself, scared that if anybody knew the least bit about her, they would take that information to turn on her. By about grade 8, the only people she could talk to properly were Shoto Todoroki and Shota Aizawa. (More information:) * She was bullied in grade 5 for being the child of a famous villain. (canonically) One day when she was being picked on, Todoroki defended her, and the bullies didn't bother her again for the rest of the school year. * This scene will describe the battle at USJ in Season 1: Kazumi to help Aizawa fight the villains- knowing that especially her father would be there. Originally, she was going to be sent somewhere else, but she turned into her shadow form, which deflected the event from happening. Kazumi stayed hidden within the first few minutes of battle, but then started to attack once Aizawa was becoming weakened. (You would know, Daichi and Aizawa were prone to fight if you read the stuff below in the '''Super Moves '''section)- So they did. When Daichi delivers a Shadow Dagger attack towards Aizawa's direction, Kazumi stepped in front, the daggers landing on her left side instead.) (Later, she receives more markings from the Shadow Dagger attack from another battle with her father.) * There is a future AU for Kazumi. Kazumi becomes a Pro Hero (of course). She would get married to Shoto Todoroki and they would have a kid named Hina Todoroki. Kazumi does take Todoroki's last name hen they get married, but she may use her own last name at times. (But naturally, we don't use this AU, for obvious reasons. (It pisses fangirls off- and pissed fangirls are scary)) * Thirteen was her role model as a child. Lil' Kazumi just thought Thirteen was really cool. Kazumi comes to respect Thirteen's tactics, highly believing that rescue is just as important as actually fighting against an enemy. She also thinks Thirteen's quirk is really useful at times. Abilities Overall Abilities She was trained bit by bit at a young age, her mother teaching her most of the things while her dad was at work (yes- he had a job-). But after her mother died, her father quit his job and began to stay at home. He was then the one who taught her how to use her quirk and fight. Her quirk inherited from her mother came with these abilities: * '''Enhanced Durability' - She is able to stay standing in a battle for long, even if hit with the strongest of attacks. (Though about 5-10 of those would start to weaken her of course.) In battle, she was hit by a powerful blow from a Nomu at the USJ Incident, and took about 2 more powerful blows before getting a scar. * Enhanced Stamina - She is shown to have enough stamina to keep fighting even while being injured. Larger injuries may affect this ability, such as the effect of the Shadow Dagger move at the USJ, which slowed down her speed a bit and her strength. * Enhanced Agility - With younger training, she has good speed and has good reflexes. She can't go as fast as Tenya or dodge things as well as Shoto, but it's above average. * Keen Intellect - She is known for being very intelligent, and quick at analyzing the enemy. During her first few mock attacks with students from class 1A, she was normally hit by somebody's attack. But after a few attacks, it seemed she could predict what their next moves were going to be. * Emotional Control - She is good at keeping her emotions secret, no matter how terrible she's feeling. She is always quite down about the fact that both of her parents are no longer in contact but always fails to show that. but even with this, we never really see her smile, but she has done so the slightest bit. I'm not sure if this would even be considered an ability, but I find this ability of hers quite important. Although, the only person who can normally tell how she's feeling is her father and Aizawa. (Anybody can tell if she's mad though- if you read Personality.) Quirk * Shadow Play (generic quirk) The quirk, Quirk Boost, won't be used as often- I find it a little bit overpowered that she has two quirks like this. I know somebody can only have a single quirk, but I kinda want her to stick to this. So here we go I guess. Super Moves * Umbra Withdrawal: This move allows the user to take as many shadows as preferred and combine them to make one larger shadow. This shadow may take a visible physical form and may be used in combat. The shadows can harden to about the thickness of a mattress. This attack was first seen in a dream depicting an attack with Nightmare Himari. * Shadow Dagger: The user may create a mass of about 20 daggers with surrounding shadows. These arrows may go one way at the maximum speed of a racecar- but may only go in one direction as soon as the target location is set. Once the daggers are launched, they harden into a physical dagger. If the tip of any dagger hits a physical target, then the target is immediately wounded as if the dagger were real. If it hits a user of the Shadow Play quirk, there is a burst of pain where it hits for about 5 seconds and goes away. But permanent black marks begin to form where each dagger hit. This attack is first seen at the USJ Incident. Stats Equipment * Tantō: A small sword-like weapon she keeps with her during battle, for either close combat or for other uses. This weapon was an object given to her by her dad, so she normally cherishes it and uses it in battle to remember him. This weapon was also apparently a gift from her mother to her father on one of their anniversaries. * Caltrops: Similarly to Aizawa, she carries some caltrops around. We only know she uses these when she empties out her jacket on the bus back to the UA. * Jacket: The infamous trench jacket Kazumi wears on her hero outfit is meant to store shadows for her to use to make objects with. * Caduceus: This is a staff-like object carried with her in future times. There is a small bulb at the top-end of the staff, and small golden wings emerging from the sides. Trivia/Author's Note/Sidenotes Hey! Congrats on making it to the end! I very much appreciate (and hope) that you read all of the information on my character. I'm on and about editing about five pages at once, so please give me a break. TwT But I would LOVE to take suggestions in the comments- if I need to improve something, or if you just wanna tell me I did a WONDERFUL JOB- because I did... Right guys-? Right? Anyways, here is some loose information you might as well absorb. And note: I only came up with these ideas because I just happen to know all of this- So yeah :3 Happy reading~! - Dragons Love Chocolate Mythology Disclaimer All names in mythology may have different ways of spelling. Below- Asklepios may be spelt as Asclepius- but this is the spelling I was taught and what I read. So that's that. I also tend to spell things in the British-English, so I apologize for any inconvenience. <3 * I tried to make a really edgy and sadistic character because I really like characters like that. They're interesting. So that's the floofball Kazumi is. I based her off of three topics: Black Plague doctors, Japanese urban legends, and the concept of somebody being better once you get to know them. The Black Plague doctor part is mentioned in her costume if you reference her next to a real plague doctor. I couldn't use a mask because I felt like readers would think I copied Overhaul. So that's that. Japanese urban legends... Where should I start? Hachishakusama is a Japanese urban legend which tells the story of a woman, possibly a demon presence about 8 feet tall. I also heavily based her outfit and personality off of Kuchisake-onna, the slit mouthed woman. Trench coat, surgical mask... Yeah. Kuchisake-onna is sadistic too. She has really thicc weapons, but big ol' scissors are too scary for me. So there's that. * The Caduceus is the rod that the Greek-god Hermes carries around with him. I chose this one because it just felt cooler than what it is supposed to be: Asklepios' (Apollo's son) staff. (Mythology nerd ahead-) They both have two snakes entwined around it, which may confuse a lot of people. But it is truly Asklepios' staff that resembles healing- which is the main idea of Kazumi's costume idea. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Class 1-A Category:Pro Heroes Category:Quirk Users